


Slow

by Harara



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harara/pseuds/Harara
Summary: -包養梗，OOC
Kudos: 18





	Slow

崔范奎和姜泰現訂了個三年之約，就算彼此如何吵架不和也好，三年內也不能賭氣地離開這個家。

-

一年前的雪夜，在後巷被打得半死不活的崔范奎，與姜泰現偶像劇情節般相遇了

那時姜泰現因為大雪緣故車壞掉了，見路也不是很遠偏執地要求走路回家，勞師動眾的身後還跟着一排保鏢，經過後巷時只瞧了眼，打手們看着還以為是崔范套找來的救兵，低罵了一聲跑得比欠錢的還要快

他停了腳步，好奇的朝後巷裡縮在角落的人走去，崔范奎臉色白得像雪一樣，血腥的味道在空氣中凝固，他眼睛低垂看着身上被弄髒了的襯衫

「能站起來？」

搖頭

「欠人錢了？」

點頭

「要跟我回去嗎？」

這次崔范奎沒任何動作，他往身後的牆重重倒去，抬頭看着姜泰現，抹了抹嘴角的血跡，用力扯出一個個音節

「你在可憐我？」

姜泰現被他說得有點心虛，可還是故作鎮定的搖了搖頭

「我的臉，很好看吧？」

「你只要答我是，我就跟你回去」

近乎毫不猶豫，喉嚨裡的那個字呼之欲出，這是個陷阱，他想要心甘情願的跳下去，像潘朵拉盒子一樣，對着崔范奎只有接受沒有拒絕

後續是什麼也沒意義了，總而言之結果是姜泰現撿了崔范奎回家

這一天，可以理解為單方面，一見鍾情的一夜

-

姜泰現很有錢，有錢到包養崔范奎之餘還幫他還掉了債，才知道那些錢是他父母借的，只是人不見了，債就唯有硬背上

「反正養你一輩子也是不成問題，就留下吧」

姜泰現後知後覺，當時這句話是有多愚蠢

「要包養我的意思嗎？也要問我願不願意啊，想包養我的人多的是呢」

「不過我從來不拒絕帥氣又多金的人，答應你了」

他是散發着致命魅力的玫瑰，教姜泰現如何愛得不可救藥

同居後的日子，姜泰現把崔范奎照顧得無微不至，幾乎養得他不能自理；話雖如此，崔范奎每晚還是會按時按候消失一陣子到差不多天亮才回來，姜泰現有次好奇派了保鏢去跟蹤才知道，原來他每晚都是去了 bar 裡玩

他沒有生氣，只要留在這個家的話，任崔范奎怎樣也好

有次崔范奎喝得大醉差點被陌生人占盡便宜要撿走時，姜泰現的保鏢及時把他救了回來

可醒來卻不是什麼好光景

「你派人跟蹤我？」

「我是怕你有事」

「你是想控制我吧」

「沒有」

「那就不要管我，大不了我找別個金主也是可以的」

他在談條件，在情緒勒索，在威脅

姜泰現卻害怕了，那天後還真的沒派任何一個保鏢跟着崔范奎，換來他在公司裡幾乎無法好好工作，心裡全是對崔范奎的好奇和執念，他想了想，好像同居了近兩個月他連崔范奎一根手指頭也沒碰過，這樣的包養關係未免有點不妥

崔范奎也始乎察覺了他的欲望，有晚只穿着了寬鬆的上衣跑到姜泰現房前勾引他

意料之外的遭到了拒絕

「你先穿回褲子再說」

「怎樣？你是嫌我髒了嗎？ 」

「沒有」

「那你為什麼不和我做」

「我不想」

姜泰現不是不想，只是他覺得沒有愛的打炮根本一點意義也沒有

崔范奎盯他的眼睛一會兒，什麼也沒說就走了

-

日子如常地過，姜泰現忙於工作，崔范奎還會照常去 bar 裡玩個通宵，唯一不同的是他再沒有喝醉過，姜泰現也再不會在天剛亮的時候到他房門前看看他睡了沒

他漸漸收回對崔范奎的執着，想起當初開始這段關係時，還做了個約定，就算彼此如何吵架不和也好，三年內也不能賭氣地離開這個家。

只一段時間就認清自己了對崔范奎的感情，他喜歡這個人，可這個人要是不喜歡他的話，什麼關係也是沒意義的。他想崔范奎什麼時候想走就由他去，不然等到三年後才正式地結束也沒關係，反正他有的是錢

然後某天，姜泰現帶了個新的男孩回家，叫休寧凱，比崔范圶奎更年輕可愛，更有活力，更多話兒

「他是我一個朋友的弟弟，準備在這附近上大學了，開學前都會在這裡住下」

「哦，還以為你貪新厭舊要把我扔了呢」

「沒有」

⋯⋯

「范奎哥你好，我是休寧凱哦」

崔范奎這才抬頭看了眼這個姜泰現的「新歡」，唇紅齒白標準的混血美顔，好像還比他高上半個頭，抱着玩偶站在姜泰現旁邊，有着說不出的純真和可愛

他隨便應了聲，又繼續手上的電玩遊戲

休寧凱放下行李，撒嬌似的扯了扯姜泰現的衣袖

「泰現哥今晚有空嗎？我想要買套新的睡衣」

「好啊，去吧」

崔范奎今晚難得地沒有到 bar 裡去，酒肉朋友打了好幾個電話也沒聽，他覺得也沒有試探下去的必要了

很在意姜泰現 —— 這是他被包養半年來認清的事實。通常啊金主不都是貪新厭舊的嘛，要是他不要自己怎辦了，要滾回去過那些不像人的生活嗎？

他茫然地看着天花板的紋路，重重地嘆了口氣

-

休寧凱來了後家裡的氣氛明顯的變了很多，崔范奎不愛主動開口說話，姜泰現也是寡言的人，休寧凱卻喜歡講個不停，連他為玩偶改了個什麼名字也會講出來

「對了，我下星期會離開幾天」

姜泰現看了眼崔范奎，點了點頭

「我沒有忘記約定，我不會走的」

「⋯⋯嗯」

他其實還想講下去，比方說你不好奇我去哪裡去多久和誰去嗎？但他始終沒開口，沉默地吃完這頓飯

到深夜，他拿着一直收藏在行李箱底的小熊玩偶，換上一直也沒穿過的套裝小熊睡衣，叩了叩姜泰現的房門

「今晚我想和你睡」

姜泰現看到時有點吃驚，同居近半年他從未見過這麼的崔范奎，只有偶爾他睡得迷糊說夢話時才流露的可愛，如今在他面前傾灑滿地

淺灰的碎髮搭在白哲的小臉上，因為剛洗完澡的關係臉蛋紅紅的像水蜜桃一樣，崔范奎直勾勾的看着他 —— 像某種小動物的眼神一樣

「睡覺？」

「嗯，只是睡覺」

姜泰現點了點頭，側過了身讓他進來

崔范奎這才第一次來到他的房間，收拾得整整齊齊的格局，簡潔的色調配搭，與他本人十分相符，他走上床舖躺在姜泰現身旁，盯着小熊玩偶卻毫無睡意

「你怎麼不看着我」

「我，我困了嘛」

「那為什麼不閉上眼睛」

「我不就準備閉了嘛」

就在他閉上眼的一睜，姜泰現將他擁了進懷裡，崔范奎鼻子碰在他的肩膀上，就差點沒被自己的心跳聲掩過他的聲音

「睡吧，晚安」

-

崔范奎回大邱，他父親過幾天就生日了

他騙姜泰現的，父母沒欠人錢也沒跑路，是自己遇人不淑被前男友哄着借了點錢，怎知道他借了後連人帶錢消失不見，本來在 bar 裡打工的連忙換了幾間酒吧也躲不過債主的追殺，偶爾還碰上些想睡了他的老男人，他不敢告訴父母，就在那樣不見明天的生活，遇見了姜泰現

可初見時他三句不離包養的說話，讓崔范奎覺得他根本和 bar 裡的老男人沒分別，起初還很不屑於留在這裡，可想到對方居然豪爽得幫自己還清了所有的債，心裡又過意不去一走了之，看着對方好像也挺想睡了自己的感覺，要不要勾引一下打個炮之類

可誤會了，對方是個真想和自己談戀愛的正人君子啊

崔范奎這就頭大了，他對姜泰現真的只有金主的想法啊，雖然他年輕有才，帥氣又多金⋯⋯但還真沒想過要和他進入另一種關係

直到休寧凱的出現，前所未有的危機感，他才知道原來自己是喜歡姜泰現的，那種想和他一起想要談戀愛的喜歡

順利地回去探望了父母，温馨的天倫之樂讓他感動得流淚，那是他想到這樣平淡安穩的快樂，全都是姜泰現親手給他的

崔范奎決定回去就跟他好好講清楚，我喜歡你

回到首爾， 帶着滿滿一袋大邱的伴手禮，興高采烈的準備打開門時，指尖卻停住了

裡面傳出陣陣的呻吟聲，他沒有聽錯的話 —— 那是兩個男人深淺不一的叫聲，隔着門外聽得崔范奎要心碎，怎麼也不回房間做，偏要當着他面當着他喜歡上姜泰現才這樣⋯⋯

雖然會有點尷尬，但他還是決定堂堂正正做個了結，對自己的感情也好，對結束這段包養關係也好，什麼約定什麼條件也不理了

然後，打開門後他驚呆，屋裡的人也是驚呆了

崔范奎怎樣也想不到，姜泰現居然在看着 gay 的黃片在自慰，他看了看垃圾桶裡沒多少的紙巾，應該也剛開始不久而已

相反沙發上的那個人被他嚇得不淺，連忙拿起褲子遮住了重要部位，尷尬的開口

「⋯⋯你，你怎樣回來了，不是說幾天嗎？」

「休寧凱呢？」

「⋯⋯為什麼要知道啊」

「你回答我」

「和你一樣，回老家了」

「那是因為我要確保沒有人騷擾我們 」

姜泰現即使知道他想做什麼，還是裝作一副不知道的樣子，突然被崔范奎撞破自己做這些事，他心裡還沒有這麼大的承受能力

「你要和我做什麼」

「和你做愛」

說罷崔范奎鎖上大門，放下行李幾乎用跑的速度衝到姜泰現那邊

「我說，你應該肖想這天很久了吧」

崔范奎掀起那條褲子跪在他雙腿之間，把粗壯的陽具含在嘴裡，他睜開眼睛抬頭看着，水汪汪的視線讓姜泰現不禁嚥了嚥口水，他從來也不知道讓人口的感覺原來是這麼舒服，努力控制着想將胯下人的頭按得更深時，崔范奎又開始了他下一波攻勢，伸出舌頭細細舔着柱身，脈脈含情的眼神看得他心癢，小口慢慢進出的動作舒服得讓姜泰現招架不住，差點交代出來 。

崔范奎眼裡閃過一點狡黠，鼓勵式笑着地摸了摸嘴裡吞不進去的部分，濕漉漉的眼睛朝他眨了眨，姜泰現一個沒忍着向前頂了頂將慾望全數釋出，射得他滿臉都是，有些還順着下巴滴到胸口上，崔范奎燦笑着舔了舔嘴邊的液體，一把將口裡滿滿的嚥了下去

「啊不⋯⋯」

「沒關係，我喜歡泰然尼的」

這話聽得姜泰現臉紅耳赤，他失神看着崔范奎的臉，一瞬不知如何是好

「姜泰然我喜歡你，我說真的，我真的喜歡你」

終歸還是人生的第一次， 崔范奎看着呆呆點頭的姜泰現覺得着實可愛，正想着該如何進行下一部分時，姜泰現一個轉身把崔范奎壓在沙發上， 朝他的唇吻了下去，他笨拙的啃咬着， 崔范奎雙手環上他的在他脖子，唇瓣交纏間主動伸出舌頭撬開他的嘴巴，姜泰現配合地張開口學着，吸吮的水聲在耳邊放大，蝶翼般顫抖着的眼睫毛掃過崔范奎的臉頰

離開嘴唇，他的吻慢慢移到耳根，吮咬了幾下在脖子留下了幾個深紅的印子，最後停留在鎖骨上，崔范奎仰着脖子接受着親吻，被他的頭髮弄得有點癢，發出陣陣輕哼，姜泰現埋在他的頸窩啃咬着鎖骨漂亮的線條 ，突然像記起了什麼似的，他停下了動作驚慌的看着崔范奎

「⋯⋯家裡好像沒有套和潤滑⋯⋯」

「沒關係」

「不會很痛嗎」

他輕喙了一下姜泰現的嘴唇

「所以泰現尼對我這樣做吧，那就不痛了」

像受到鼓勵，他慢慢解開了崔范奎的褲子，脫掉上衣露出白哲又透着點微紅的胸膛，温熱的手掌滑過敏感的肌膚 ，姜泰現看着身下的人怔怔發呆，我可以這樣做嗎？他真的喜歡我嗎？他怎麼這麼主動？他混在 bar 裡很有經驗嗎？諸如此類想了許多問題，崔范奎察覺到他的走神，有點生氣的捶了下他胸口

「⋯⋯是我不夠吸引嗎？」

「不是⋯⋯」

「我連第一次也給你了，拜托你專心點好不好」

得到解答後的姜泰現淺笑着點了點頭，俯下身在他身體上落下細碎的吻，舌頭停留在乳尖上啜吮，動作十分温柔，他甚至不敢用力生怕弄痛了身下人，崔范奎害羞的閉上眼，身體被他折騰得舒服又難受，像隔靴搔癢般似完未完的感覺，下面早硬得很，他引導着姜泰現去摸摸渴望撫慰的分身， 同樣是男人姜泰現自然明白他的意思，修身的指尖順着柱身輕輕一刮惹得崔范奎打了個顫慄，他慢慢加快手指的動作，來回磨擦搓揉爽得讓崔范奎馬上投降繳械 ，白濁在手中釋放，射到姜泰現小腹上緩緩滴落，顯得份外色情。

崔范奎雙眼含情的看着他，雙腿主動纏上他的腰一副準備就緒的狀態，微喘開口

「⋯⋯我可以了」

姜泰現按捺着要馬上把他拆吃入腹的念頭，想着這還是第一次應該留個好印象才是，稍稍掙脫出他勾着自己的姿勢，伸出手指向後穴進發，剛塞進一隻手指時異物感的進入讓崔范奎不禁輕吟了聲，姜泰現以為他痛了，低頭就是一番毫無章法的親吻。

「要是痛了就不繼續了吧⋯⋯」

崔范奎忍住眼淚差點沒破口大罵

「你慢點⋯⋯我可以的」

姜泰現點了點頭，接着慢慢伸進了第二隻手指，崔范奎條件反射般雙手抓緊了他的肩膀，他仰着頭向姜泰現索吻，被吻得意亂情迷時後穴的痛自然也拋諸腦後，身上的人深吸了一口氣，伸入第三指時，裡面已經緊得快要塞不下，崔范奎痛得流下眼淚，扶上姜泰現的手示意讓他緩一緩，他深吸了一口氣，泛紅的眼角顯得楚楚可憐，是讓人想要憐愛更多的尤物

擴張過後穴口開始適應，他用指尖在內壁裡輕按着每一塊軟肉，每一下探索的動作都讓崔范奎忍不住打顫，姜泰現沒想到他是這麼敏感的一個人，只是隨便的按着也舒服到這樣，按到某處時崔范奎的叫聲突然變得嬌媚，姜泰現好奇的往那點又用力按了一下，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟在身下連續不斷

「啊嗯⋯⋯看來⋯⋯你經驗也不少嘛⋯⋯」

「沒有，我是說⋯⋯我也是第一次」

崔范奎聽到他的回答忍俊不禁笑了出來，也顧不得身體的疼 ， 捧着姜泰現的臉蛋親了一下

「我知道，所以我很開心」

姜泰現的手指退出他身體，到性器抵在穴口處的那刻，崔范奎的身體明顯的抖了一下，姜泰現摟緊他的腰，試圖用温柔的吻安慰他。但到進入的那一瞬，還是痛得不可言喻，沒有潤滑的幫助，再加上他那個驚人尺寸，崔范奎欲哭無淚，這是剛才興手指能相提並論的程度嗎？後穴努力地吞着巨物，內腔緊致温暖地包裹着柱身，暖流從尾椎滑過全身上下， 崔范奎漸漸適應性器的形狀，他向前頂了頂讓姜泰現再進來多一點。

「嗯啊⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯你慢點⋯⋯」

他感覺那東西快要頂到肚子裡去，很痛，可是又有點舒服，他抬頭看着姜泰現，覺得自己將要淹死他眼裡鋪天蓋地的欲望愛意，原來被渴望着的感覺是如此神奇

「要是太痛⋯⋯想停下來就跟我說」

「放屁⋯⋯你試着給我停下來你不是人」

這話簡直在自挖墳墓 ，姜泰現笑了笑沒作聲，開始加快身下的速度

「嗯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

崔范奎被他頂得眼光迷離，快感占據了大腦的思考，只剩下滿屋子斷斷續續的呻吟，雙手無力地搭在姜泰現的肩上，眼角的淚早已沾濕了沙發，想不起平日看着斯斯文文甚至好像比自己矮上幾公分的人，到底哪來的力氣把自己衝撞得渾身無力

「⋯⋯泰現啊⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯」

「是范奎哥你說的⋯⋯停下來⋯⋯不是人」

他覺得姜泰現真的很狡猾，只有這個時候才叫自己哥，可自己挖的坑怪不了誰，只能像扯線木偶般任他宰割

姜泰現想起剛才他敏感的那處，往那個地方頂了頂，崔范奎急喘了一聲，眼角嘴巴臉蛋連耳尖也散發着淡淡的紅，姜泰現突然覺得他的說話很有道理，這樣的妖精於放在面前誘惑自己不操下去真的不是人

「唔嗯⋯⋯要死了⋯⋯泰現啊⋯⋯真的不行了⋯⋯」

到後面崔范奎被撞得無法說出話來口裡只𢤦𠵱𠵱呀呀的叫着，姜泰現看着他滿身歡愉疼愛的痕跡，才心滿意足地停下，他摟緊了懷裡的人親了一下，打算退出用紙巾解決時崔范奎突然扯住了他

「⋯⋯⋯你射進來⋯⋯」

說罷還故意往姜泰現肩上咬了一口，突如其來的刺激痛得他一個沒忍住在內壁裡射了出來，肚子被溢滿出小小的弧度，崔范奎羞澀的捉着姜泰現的手摸了摸自己肚子

「這裡，滿滿的」

姜泰現覺得他根本是妖精那樣天生嬌嬈，就差點沒把他摁在床上再幹一次，年輕人到底還是精力旺盛，在浴室清理時還是擦槍走火又做了一次，直到崔范奎軟趴趴的躺在他懷裡時，才結束這場性事

「⋯⋯泰現啊，我說⋯⋯我之前一直騙了你，對不起」

「嗯，我知道，我還知道你有兩個前男友」

「啊！那是過去⋯⋯」

「嗯，我知道，我是你第一個嘛」

「喂⋯⋯我就算再喜歡也不會給男人摁着來操」

「那要再來一次嗎？」

-

後來，遠在老家的休寧凱收到他泰現哥的電話，說家裡沒位置不讓他來住了

休咔：我？？？

————————

個人認為到付出身體的愛是要非常深愛才能做出的事，所以前期花了很多時間去寫他們的相處， 4399 不 88

-

**Author's Note:**

> 「喂，不是說找了個好金主嗎？還來這裡做什麼」
> 
> 「嘗過自由的小鳥是不會心甘情願做金絲雀的，雖然我很有這個潛質」
> 
> 「那你是不喜歡他咯」
> 
> 「⋯⋯當然」
> 
> 不喜歡他卻天天為他買醉，  
> 崔范奎的愛也是後知後覺。


End file.
